<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray Salmon by Lumiere_Noir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140200">Gray Salmon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiere_Noir/pseuds/Lumiere_Noir'>Lumiere_Noir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>L.A. Noire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Spoilers for end of the game, colorful character, filling in gaps, my thoughts as to what happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiere_Noir/pseuds/Lumiere_Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Petersen actually come to find Kelso, and just who was that colorful character?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gray Salmon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit I'm doing to expand on an HC for some of my friends! have fun. Once again, I appreciate all comments and criticisms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The six foot one blonde man was pacing through his apartment, a glass of scotch in one hand, the other messing with his hair, and a cigarette practically dangling from his lips. He had just come back from his meeting with all those corrupt big dogs he was trying to win over. At the time, his actions during the said meeting seemed like a great plan and completely called for. Now though, having heard whispers on the way back of what was gonna happen, well it was far worse than what he originally thought it was gonna be. Sure, he pushed for that Stoker dick to drop that story on Brenda. Hell, he had been ordered to by someone he thought was also in good company with the asshats up top. Now he is just starting to realize that he should have gotten more information on the whole thing. </p><p>Roy knew he needed Cole to investigate the crap that Arson kept putting off from day one. Cole was a case man and worked until shit got done, if the kid's homicide day's were anything to go on. Well, what little he heard at least, which was that the Cole was the main reason why young women stopped getting murdered in the middle of the night. He needed the kid to see these links, the corruption, first though. He thought he could show Cole everything he could possibly learn in Ad-Vice before it came to this. He managed to even set up the kid's transfer, but it all went to shit too early. Stoker published early and frankly Roy was feeling kinda jealous that Cole had gone to her, of all people. Dropping this story would get everything he needed done and remain in the graces of those dicks at the top of the food chain. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he realized they had figured out the whole plan. Even if they didn't know Roy was the one orchestrating, they knew that the Golden Boy was getting too close. </p><p>Roy finally fell into his plush chair in his living room as the drinks were really starting to hit him. He finished his current glass before throwing it at the wall, shattering the glass. He didn't know exactly what it was, maybe just the sharp noise, switched his brain on like a switch. "If those fucks have any idea what is going on, they are gonna go to Fontaine and Monroe. Either they stop their shit, and Cole won't pick up the trail, or the entire Fund is gonna end up putting a mark on Cole's head," he paused as the spoken realization started to set in. "FUCK!"</p><p>With that, Roy went back to his literal drawing board to completely re-work where he was gonna go from here.</p><p>---</p><p>No less than three weeks later, he knew exactly what he needed to do. This wasn't necessarily a fool-proof plan, but it was really the only thing that could be done if there were any hopes of taking down any of these assholes who ruined his life for good. He knew he couldn't see Cole again unless he was ordered to, it would just raise too many eyebrows. He knew, though, that Benson finally cut that check to Elsa for her friends death earlier that year. They were hoping that Cole, having been knocked down more than a few pegs, would allow her to just take the money and stay away from the investigation. They were counting on the fact that if he was willing to cheat on his wife, he was willing to become just a bit more dirty or at least give less of a fuck. </p><p>Roy knew the kid, though. Between his talks with Rusty and actually working with the detective who obviously had a hard-on for justice. There was no way that the kid was going to give up investigating shady shit that so obviously involved the city big wigs who were already fairly sketchy in their dealings. Sure, they looked good for the papers, but these were the people that orchestrated all the crap that happened at the end of Cole's stint in homicide. Of course it was Roy himself that got him over to Administrative Vice but he knew that most of those guys that Cole and Galloway put away had been back on the streets recently. That was obviously the work of guys who had money and held power.</p><p>Now that it was becoming obvious that Cole had a mark on his head, one more heavy as the days went on, it was time to get the rest of his plan rolling. Roy went down to a payphone out in the middle of west Hollywood before demanding that the operator be connected to the Assistant D.A., Leonard Petersen. Once he was connected and heard "This is Petersen," Roy started. </p><p>"Peterson, I hear you might be looking to step up. I know that's gonna be impossible if you don't have something to prove to the city. I got what you need."</p><p>"I don't even know who you are and you are saying that you have something good enough to get me on the front page of the papers with my running announcement? What the hell do you have?"</p><p>"I know your placement has allowed you to at least over hear the corruption within the L.A.P.D. Administrative Vice Squad. I can get you any and all of the documentation you need to bring them down."</p><p>"What's your placement to get access to such information?"</p><p>"You're talking to the Chief Detective of the squad, Petersen." </p><p>"Roy Earle? I've heard you've taken to pointing fingers to your fellow cops, but you're entire squad? And hell, I've heard my share of crap about that squad, but every bit of it says that you're the worst of them. Don't fucking play with me here."</p><p>"It goes all the way, Petersen."</p><p>"And I'm just gonna assume you want some sort of immunity for providing me this info. Though to do that, I gotta run my own investigations into this and I just fired my investigator."</p><p>"I actually have a fix for that too, actually. There's a man, named Jack Kelso. He's smart, working as a claims investigator for California Fire and Life. He can hold his own too, he was a Marine in the war. Saved Phelps ass a number of times during so too. That enough for you?"</p><p>"I'll check into this Kelso fellow, but if that's accurate, I'll be contacting you later for that info for Vice. Good day." Then a dial tone. </p><p>Well that went surprisingly as he predicted it to. </p><p>---</p><p>What Roy didn't expect was for Jack to already be working the case against the Fund with Phelps. He didn't expect Petersen to work that case instead. It fucked everything up. They still managed to get two of the fuckers out of the picture, and the rest were sure to be calling this their last year in political office. That didn't change the fact that Cole was still gone. It didn't change the fact that he was standing at the podium at the front of this church talking about Cole's life. Most of all, it didn't change the fact that the rest of the Fund was sitting next to him, smiling their asses off because their names stayed out of the paper. Petersen tried. He failed, but tried. That was enough because no one would have guessed this would have led to the river tunnels, no one other than that one fire bug. And Kelso, well he at least tried. So when he finished speaking of the only person he could even come to shake hands with was the guy who tried in all his might to bring down the crap and never had any intention to bring Cole to meet his fate before he sat down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>